Reincarnation
by Yuuri-no-Nina
Summary: Do you believe in Reincarnation? When Naruko dies, her fiancé finds a teenage boy who is an exact replica of Naruko. He claims to know no one by that name…even though they're exactly alike. [SasuNaru]
1. Chapter 1

**Reincarnation**

Summary – Do you believe in Reincarnation? When Naruko dies, her fiancé finds a teenage boy who is an exact replica of Naruko. He claims to know no one by that name…even though he sees visions of her SasuNaru

Disclaimer – I do not own Naruto

**Chapter one – the Accident**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sasuke, Saaasukeeee…SASUKE!!!!!!" screamed the high voice of a women Uchiha Sasuke knew well. He had been asleep. Key word: been. He groaned and rolled over to look at the clock next to his side of their bed. The flashing red letters read _8:30 AM._

"What do you want Naruko?" he growled at the women, whom he knew was grinning at his morning antics.

"Nice sex-hair" she said. He rolled over and stared at his beauty. Her lustrous sapphire eyes were the first thing that his eyes caught, then to her white, toothy smile, then the proximity of their gazes; she was literally three inches from his face. He instantly switched into offence in their battle of sarcasm that they were now holding.

"Seeing as we didn't have sex last night, there's no way I'd have sex hair" he said with a smirk. He knew she would loose interest in the next minute or so, so he just went with it.

"You can't take a joke, can you?" she asked getting up from her crouched position from the bed and walking across the room to the bathroom, most likely to shower.

"Hey Naru-chan", Sasuke said silkily. When she turned her head to look at him, he gave her a very seductive look, "Nice sex-hair" he said with half lidded eyes, and to put the cherry on the sundae, he licked his lips slowly.

Naruko's jaw dropped. 'Oh my god' she thought at her boyfriend. She felt herself blush as she hurried into the bathroom and closed the door. She made no move to lock the door; she knew he wouldn't be a peeping tom.

'I win' Sasuke thought as he saw Naruko blush and run into the bathroom. As he heard her turn on the water, he got up and put on a shirt and jeans. When he was fully dressed, except for his shoes and socks, he picked up a comb from his dresser and swiped it through his hair a few times.

His dark, raven bangs were slightly disfigured, but he wasn't worried about how his hair looked, he just didn't want to make it look as though he _did_ have sex last night. He ran his hands through the hair that naturally stood up in the back of his head, it made him look as though he styled it everyday.

Sasuke left the bedroom and walked to the kitchen to cook them both breakfast. He knew Naruko would obviously want ramen, so he got out the packets and a pot. As the noodles were finally starting to soften up, Sasuke heard the water turn off. Naruko was done with her shower. A few minutes later, Sasuke set the two large bowels of ramen on the table and walked to get the chop sticks; two thin arms encircled his waist and pulled him into a hug.

"Ohiyo, Sasuke-kun" she said.

"Ohiyo, Naruko-chan" he answered and turned around to survey the blonde women. Her long blond hair was pulled back into two pig-tails on the side of her head. She was wearing an orange shirt that said "Back Off" on the front, and "I'm a Ninja" on the back. It was kind of small on her, so her chest was constricted. She was also wearing a pair of faded jeans.

"Ohh, RAMEN!!!" she squealed in delight as the light in her eyes somehow got bigger. She pushed passed him and sat at the table. Sasuke rolled his eyes but said nothing of it, as he knew how mean she could be on an empty stomach.

He watched her wolf down the noodles as if she hadn't eaten in days. It never ceased to amaze her boyfriend how much she could stuff her tiny frame with food and still want desert.

"Remind me what were doing today that has us get up early on our day off from work" Sasuke said bored as hell, as he watched Naruko down her fifth bowel of ramen. It was Wednesday, the day both of them have off from work, the only thing they have today was going to 'Hikari ken Yami' but that wasn't until six o' clock.

Hikari ken Yami was a restaurant that they loved. Sasuke, Naruko, and all of there friends go to that café on Wednesdays at 6:00. They haven't missed a day yet, and they plan not to.

"Remember, we're going shopping!" Naruko said with excitement, "Its Tenten's Birthday and we need to get her a gift"

"Aa" The Uchiha said in reply.

"Nice to see you have some enthusiasm, Sasuke" Naruko said rolling her eyes at his antics.

"Can you even _spell_ enthusiasm?"

"Hey what are you implying, Teme?"

"Oh nothing, Dobe. Just that you're stupid".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After a heated name calling, ending in Sasuke pushing his girlfriend to the wall of their apartment and shutting her mouth with his own, they got into the car and drove to the mall. It was there that Sasuke remembered to never, _never;_ go to the mall with Naruko again. She went into every shop that she said looked 'interesting'.

"Can we just buy her a mall gift card and GO?" Sasuke said, exasperation etched all over his face.

"NO we cant, that's so impersonal Sasuke-kun" she said, but little did she know that her boyfriend wasn't paying attention to her, but to the group of boys checking her out.

'What?! They have no right to look at MY Naruko like that!' Sasuke screamed inside his mind, but of course, he didn't show any trace of anger. He just walked up to Naruko and slipped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer, giving the guys behind them a look that's said Get-away-from-her-or-I'll-rip-off-your-arms-she's-mine, kind of look

Naruko giggled and got the hint that other men were making eyes at her, so she pecked Sasuke on the lips and they walked out of the store.

After about an hour later, Naruko FINALY decided on a gift, it was a cute green shirt that says "You looked hotter on myspace" in bright orange writing, and a pair of black Capris with a green belt to match the shirt.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"She'll love it" Naruko giggled as her and her boyfriend walked into the Café 'Hikari ken Yami'.

"Hey Sasuke, Hey Naruko" Kakashi greeted them from his post behind a counter top; Kakashi was a bartender at the café.

"Hi Kakashi!!" Naruko greeted him. Sasuke just inclined his head in indication that he heard.

Sasuke and Naruko made there way to there table. It was their table because it was the place they had sat at for two years in a row, every Wednesday, with there group. It was then labeled as 'Their Table' when the Manager of the café gave it to his son, Akimichi Chouji, who knew Naruko in college. When he found out that they had never missed a Wednesday, he had them all come and decorate 'Their Table' with paint and there names, it was now their table, now and forever more.

"Hey guys" Sasuke said as he reached the table, He saw that Neji, Sakura, Hinata, Kiba, Shikamaru, and Ino were already there, but the birthday girl and her boyfriend weren't here yet.

"My sistahs!" Naruko said as she took her seat next to Sakura and hugged her tightly.

"My Sistah!" Sakura said copying her slang. Ino and Hinata hugged Naruko too, saying her 'Sistah' phrase as well. It was then Tenten and her boyfriend, Lee, arrived.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ohmigosh!!!" she said as she opened her gift from Naruko, "you looked hotter on myspace!!! BWAHAHA!!!!!!! Thank you!!!!!" She laughed uncontrollably. It was now about 6:30, everyone was full and there plates were gone, it was just them and a few people having dinner.

Naruko and the others laughed as well. Then Naruko looked down at the table and looked at all their names and the swirls of colors all over it. She chuckled lightly remembering the day they painted it.

"Hey do you guys remember the day we painted this, we were up till two in the morning and had to go over it in black three times before we got it were we wanted it" She said looking down at the table just for them. The others looked down and remembered the day like it was yesterday.

"I don't want to be the bearer of bad news, but Its time we go Naruko" Sasuke said with an apologetic smile.

"What! Oh fine, happy birthday Tenten-chan!!" she said as she hugged her friend goodbye, and stood up. "Bye everyone" she said as they left, "see ya" Sasuke said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke and Naruko were walking home; they only live about four blocks from the café. Sasuke's insides were like butterflies, he couldn't calm his nerves. He took a deep breath and stopped Naruko in her tracks and turned her around to face him.

"Naruko, we have been dating since college now" he said his eyes never leaving hers. "That's three years, from today" ha said getting out a small box from his pocket and kneeling down on one leg. Naruko's eyes went wide, 'Oh, my, god' she thought, and then her mind went blank.

"Uzumaki Naruko, will you marry me?" Sasuke asked looking up at the only women he ever, and will ever, love. He opened the small black box revealing a silver band with one breathtaking diamond on it. Passers by on the side walk stopped, or slowed down, to watch the scene that every normal girl and the planet wants.

Naruko's eyes started to water as she slowly broke into tears. "YES!" she yelled and tackled Sasuke, her new fiancé, to the ground and kissed him. Sasuke broke the kiss and laughed the people around them whistled and applauded and 'Aww'ed.

While still on top of him on the sidewalk, Sasuke slipped the silver band on her finger.

"Shall we go, Uchiha Naruko?" Sasuke asked with a smirk, as he got up and offered his hand to his fiancé.

"We shall, Uchiha Sasuke" She said with a laugh. When Naruko was off the ground, Sasuke still didn't let go of her hand, they walked home like that, hand in hand.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When they were a block from there house, the sun started to go down, it was now twilight outside. They were just enjoying the moment.

A kid, playing basket ball with his friends, lost control of the ball as it rolled into the street. Being a kid of almost ten, he ran into the street to retrieve the ball.

"Sasuke, that kid" Naruko said watching the little boy run into the street. It was a main street so it always had cars on it. "Oh my god" she whispered. A large truck with large wheels came speeding around the corner, and because of the glare of the time of day and how high up he was, he didn't see the little boy in the street.

"The kid!!!!!!!" She screamed and dashed from her loves side, he ran after her but it was too late. At the last second, Naruko pushed the kid out of the way, but she wasn't as fortunate.

SCREEECH!!!!!!!

BAM!!!!!!!!!!

"NARUKOOOO!!!!!!!!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hey there, how did you like it? Give me your input!!!

Please review if you want a new chapter!!!

--Yuuri--


	2. Chapter 2

OMG! I can't believe I spelled 'Yaoi' wrong. I feel so ashamed!!!! TTTT. Whoever said it, I thank thee –bows- I don't know what I'd do without you guys telling me my fuck-ups. –Hits self in head with yaoi paddle- BAD NINA!!!!!!!! NO RAMEN FOR YOU!!!!!!!!!

Okay onto next chapter. Because I messed up.

Disclaimer – I, Yuuri-no-Nina, do not own Naruto.

**Naruto, not Naruko**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Last time –

_When they were a block from there house, the sun started to go down, it was now twilight outside. They were just enjoying the moment._

_A kid, playing basket ball with his friends, lost control of the ball as it rolled into the street. Being a kid of almost ten, he ran into the street to retrieve the ball._

"_Sasuke, that kid" Naruko said watching the little boy run into the street. It was a main street so it always had cars on it. "Oh my god" she whispered. A large truck with large wheels came speeding around the corner, and because of the glare of the time of day and how high up he was, he didn't see the little boy in the street._

"_The kid!!!!!!!" She screamed and dashed from her loves side, he ran after her but it was too late. At the last second, Naruko pushed the kid out of the way, but she wasn't as fortunate._

_SCREEECH!!!!!!!_

_BAM!!!!!!!!!!_

"_NARUKOOOO!!!!!!!!"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter Two**

It was three days after the death of Uzumaki Naruko, and the funeral was being held. There was an open casket, so people could see Naruko's body. Everyone was wearing…orange. Yep, orange; in her will, Naruko plainly wrote "_At my funeral, I wish for everyone to wear orange…_" So orange they wore.

Naruko's parents were not there, they were dead, and Naruko was now with them. At the funeral, there was Tenten, Lee, Neji, Sakura, Hinata, Kiba, Ino, Shikamaru, all of the staff from 'Hikari Yami', a few others who were family friends of Naruko's, and , of course, Uchiha Sasuke, Naruko's fiancé.

"Any last words for the dearly departed, Uzumaki/Uchiha Naruko" Said the priest as he stood behind the table mural of Naruko. Everyone was crying too much to get a complete sentence out without sobbing uncontrollably.

Sasuke stepped forward, his skin pale and his eyes filled with so much sorrow, it could break your heart just to look at him. As he stepped forward, he took off his class ring. It was precious to him; because the day he got that ring was the day he met Naruko. The stone was blue, the exact color of her eyes. He reached the casket and held the ring out for them all to see.

"With this ring," he started as tears welled up in his eyes, he reached for Naruko's cold hand, "I promise, never to fall in love with any other women". He slipped the ring on her slender finger. She looked so peaceful, like she was in a deep sleep. But Sasuke knew that she will never open her eyes ever again, and that she was in the deepest of all sleeps, never to wake up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It has been a year since Naruko died, and Sasuke has kept true to his word; when ever a woman was attempting to flirt with him or ask him out, he would just smile a sorrowful smile and tell every single one of them "I'm sorry. I'm married".

Love. It was just a word to the Uchiha now. He never portrayed his emotions in front of anyone. He was like a box with a lock, the key long gone.

Sasuke started to eat a week after her funeral, ten days without food was going to kill him, and he knew Naruko would want him to live out his life.

The gang stopped going to Hikari Yami, but their table still was there, just waiting. Waiting for them to come back. But they all knew it would never be the same without Naruko there.

Sakura and Neji got married, they sent Sasuke an invitation, and were shocked when he actually came. He never came out of his home, unless it was for work or for grocery shopping.

"I'm happy for you, and I'm sure Naruko is too" he said as he left giving them his smile and walking back home.

Lee and Tenten were still dating, same with Hinata and Kiba, But Shikamaru was engaged to Ino, this had happened a month ago when Shikamaru had come to Sasuke's door asking for advice on the whole 'will you marry me?' thing.

And Sasuke, he visits Naruko's grave every week, and drops a single flower.

But this day was different. Today, Sasuke had a dozen roses, not flowers, roses, as he went to her grave; today was the one year anniversary of Uzumaki/Uchiha Naruko's death.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Sasuke walked up the hill to her grave, it started to rain, it seemed like the earth was crying for her, and for him.

Sasuke saw the gravestone in sight, but something was different, there was a figure kneeling down in front of it, wearing a long dark grey cloak. Sasuke started to walk faster, when he was almost seven feet away from the person he stopped and yelled at them.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?!" he yelled over the rain. The person didn't seem to hear, so Sasuke walked up to them and roughly grabbed there shoulder and pulled them around to face him.

"Hey, I said-"he stopped as terrified cerulean eyes stared at him. The person fell back and there hood fell off, revealing blond hair and whisker marks on their face. Sasuke dropped the roses.

"Naruko…?" Sasuke asked his eyes wide with disbelief.

"Naruko? No, but close," said the boy still sitting on the ground, "My name, is Uzumaki NaruTO". He said putting emphasis on the last syllable.

Sasuke still stared, but after a few seconds, he saw that it wasn't Naruko, just a look alike. The Boy, named Naruto, had an unruly mop of spiky blond hair and Naruko's blue eyes, their skin was the same shade, a nice even tan, and they had the same whisker marks on their faces. And the same 'confused look'. Sasuke soon came back to his senses.

"c'mon, get up" he said extending his hand for the kid to take. Naruto gladly took it and when the Sasuke person helped him up, he didn't let go of his hand.

"That ring…" he said, "It was mine. I gave it to Naruko when she died. WHY DO YOU HAVE IT!?!" he demanded, tightening his hold on the boys wrist.

"I-I don't know, I-it was there when I woke up. Honest!" he said giving Sasuke a wide eyed terror filled stare. Sasuke stared at him, and his eyes softened at the look Naruto was giving him.

"How old are you?" he asked. This Naruto boy couldn't be older than 18 Sasuke thought surveying him.

"I think I'm seventeen", Naruto said obviously thinking hard,"and…my name, Naruto" the blond said, his eyes giving a far away stare like Naruko did when she spaced out.

The two men walked down to Sasuke's nice sports car, all black. Sasuke unlocked it and he and Naruto climbed in, shutting the doors behind them.

"I fell like…there's something I've forgotten… but I don't know what it is. But how can I forget? I don't even remember" Naruto finished as Sasuke turned on the ignition.

It was silent for about ten minutes, Sasuke was trying to pay attention to the road, but it was kind of hard when a person who looks like he could be the twin of your dead fiancé in sitting in the same car as you, while you're trying to drive.

"Why did you call me Naruko?" said the voice of the blond next to Sasuke. The raven glanced over to him and saw those heart-aching blue orbs staring at him. His eyes filled with curiosity and misunderstanding. Sasuke took a deep breath, and told his story.

"Naruko was my fiancé; she was killed a year ago by a speeding truck". Sasuke took another breath, but it was quavering with all his sorrow, "And you look just like her. Same face shape, nose, marks, eyes, skin. If we put you in a wig you'd look just like her". Sasuke told him about the café, the ring on Naruto's finger, the apartment, and lots of things about Naruko.

When Sasuke finished, it was an awkward silence. Then Sasuke turned into his apartment complex and parked. Both men got out and Naruto was now questioning Sasuke. All his little antics reminding him of Naruko.

"I was spacing out, what's your name?" Naruto asked his eyes big as he got into Sasuke's face. Sasuke slapped a hand over his eyes at the boy's stupidity.

"And he asks me this, _now_?" Sasuke said with sarcasm marinating his words. Sasuke sighed and slid his hand off his face and looked into Naruto's eyes, "Uchiha Sasuke"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yes yes, I know it's kinda shorter than expected but that's okay right? At least it's something right? Right.

Okay guys see you next time. Please review!!!


	3. Chapter 3

So onto chapter three, ne? Sorry I know it's so short.

**Anything like her**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_Naruko was my fiancé; she was killed a year ago by a speeding truck". Sasuke took another breath, but it was quavering with all his sorrow, "And you look just like her. Same face shape, nose, marks, eyes, skin. If we put you in a wig you'd look just like her". Sasuke told him about the café, the ring on Naruto's finger, the apartment, and lots of things about Naruko._

_When Sasuke finished, it was an awkward silence. Then Sasuke turned into his apartment complex and parked. Both men got out and Naruto was now questioning Sasuke. All his little antics reminding him of Naruko._

"_I was spacing out, what's your name?" Naruto asked his eyes big as he got into Sasuke's face. Sasuke slapped a hand over his eyes at the boy's stupidity. _

"_And he asks me this, now?" Sasuke said with sarcasm marinating his words. Sasuke sighed and slid his hand off his face and looked into Naruto's eyes, "Uchiha Sasuke"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After Sasuke and Naruto got to the apartment, Sasuke let Naruto change into a pair of boxer shorts and a large t-shirt, his little blond stray proceeded to fallowing him like a very annoying puppy, and it was actually kind of cute.

"How old are you?" Naruto asked as Sasuke got two packages of ramen from the pantry for them both. Sasuke sighed this was the first thing Naruko did when they first met, the 'I-ask-you-questions-and-you-answer-them' thing.

"Twenty-five" he answered lazily. He put some tap water into a pot and set it on the stove.

"What do you do? You look strong." Naruto asked poking one of Sasuke's arms like a curious child, as Sasuke turned on the stove, the small gas flames lit up instantly.

"I'm a cop" he said as he sat at the small table and waited for the water to boil. Naruto pulled out a chair and sat opposite from him.

"Why are you a cop?" Naruto asked tipping his head to the side a little. Sasuke almost got lost in the eyes he was so familiar with, yet hasn't seen in a while.

"My brother murdered my family and I want to be the one to put him behind bars" He said, then immediately regretted it. Naruto's big blue eyes widened and his mouth hung open.

Naruto saw the pain in Sasuke's eyes as he told him about his brother. The regret in his eyes was enough to make Naruto want to give him a hug and hold him till he felt better. Naruto lowered his gaze so his eyes were shadowed by his bangs.

"Gomenasai. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable" Naruto said sadly.

Sasuke caught the sorry-ness in the blond boys tone. He leaned forward reaching across the small table, and took Naruto's chin delicately in his hand. Sasuke smiled at him, a true smile, he hadn't done that since before his fiancés death.

"It's okay. Really" Sasuke said. Naruto smiled back and they both heard a bark from the kitchen door. They both turned their heads to see a fox standing in the doorway, wagging her tail slightly.

"Hey Kyu" Sasuke said as he bent his hand down for the fox. It tipped its head to the side then trotted over to them. Sasuke bent and picked her up and brought her over to Naruto.

"This is Kyuubi, we call her Kyu for short" Sasuke said as Naruto lifted his arms to take the fox that the raven haired man was passing to him, "Naruko found her when we were walking in the park, the land lord doesn't know we kept her" Sasuke said and surveyed the scene before him. Kyuubi put her front paws on Naruto's chest and sniffed his face. Then started to wag her fluffy tail as she licked Naruto's face. This was odd, seeing as Kyuubi only did this for Naruko and him. It seems like he's not the only one to see Naruko in Naruto.

Sasuke turned back to the ramen to see it boiling; he dropped the hard ramen noodles into the water and they started to turn soft. A few minutes later Sasuke had set two bowls of ramen on the table chop sticks in hand.

"Here, if you're anything like Naruko, you'll love this" Sasuke said as he lifted the steaming noodles into his chop sticks and slurped them up. Naruto looked at his food and then bent his head down to sniff it. He then took his own chop sticks and picked up one noodle and lifted it to his mouth. He then tentatively slurped it up slowly. There was a pause of ten seconds when Naruto's eyes went wide. Then he plunge the chop sticks into the soup before taking a huge bite and slurping it all up.

"Good?" Sasuke asked cocking an eyebrow at amusement. Naruto looked up at him, he licked his lips and smiled, Sasuke felt his heart skip a full three beats.

"Its great!" he said before returning to his meal. Sasuke was glad Naruto was busy with the ramen, for Sasuke blushed, right then and there in the middle of his own kitchen, for a boy who isn't even a legal adult yet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sasuke, Sasuuuukeeeee, SASUKE!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled a voice in the ravens ear, he turned over and was face to face with a tanned face and cerulean eyes. Sasuke, not seeing those eyes first thing in the morning for a year now, leapt back and fell off the bed with an ungraceful 'THUD'. He then proceeded to hear laughing aiming at him.

"That was so priceless!!" laughed Naruto as he sat on the bed, snickering at Sasuke, "Nice sex hair, man" he said. Sasuke's eyes went wide and he looked at the blond boy as though he were a rabbis-ridden animal. Naruto was wearing a pair of boxers and one of Sasuke's t-shirts, which was too big for his small frame.

"What did you say?" he asked in disbelief at the boy sitting over him on his bed. Said boy ticked his head to the side in confusion and cocked an eyebrow at him.

"I said, 'nice sex hair'" he repeated. Sasuke quickly got over his state of shock and walked over to the boy and ruffled his already messed up hair.

"Oh no you don't!" yelled Naruto with a smirk and clasped Sasuke's upper arm. Sasuke was then wrenched forward and then was proceeded to be glomped by the teenager. Sasuke quickly

caught on to the game of wrestle and flipped over while Naruto was on top of him rolling the blond off him. Sasuke then sat on the minor's lower back and twisted his arm behind him a smirk gracing his features.

"Ow, ow, OW!!!! I give, UNCLE!!!!!!!" he yelled. Sasuke got up off the boy and started to walk away when he was caught from behind by tanned arms. But this wasn't to keep going with their play fight, it was a hug.

"Thanks for letting me stay over" Naruto said with a voice full of gratitude.

"You're a minor," Sasuke sighed, "You have nowhere to live and you should be going to school, which is were I'm going after I take a shower, so I can get you enrolled". Naruto let go of the raven and then started to complain.

"What?! That's not fair, I can't even remember what happened a week ago, and now I have to got to school, what bull!?" He said and sat on Sasuke's bed with a huff. It was then Sasuke realized that Naruto and he did not fall asleep in the same bed.

"Hey didn't you sleep on the couch last night?" Sasuke asked as he looked through the open door of his bedroom to see the couch with an abandoned blanket on it.

"I did for about an hour then I woke up and couldn't get back to sleep, so I came in here and once I hit the bed I was asleep, next thing I know I wake up and see your face three inches away from mine. Has anyone told you, you look real calm when you sleep?" Naruto asked fading into another subject.

Sasuke sighed "Okay whatever. I'm leaving, don't you fucking dare walk out of this apartment till I get back" Sasuke said warningly. After he left the house, he thought about why he said that. And he came to one conclusion, though he would never say it out loud, he didn't want to loose Naruko again, even if she was a teenage boy with no recollection of her past life. The Uchiha was positive Naruto was Naruko.

It was then Sasuke came to the conclusion that he needed to bring Naruko back from within Naruto. And to do that, he would need the help of some old friends and one café named 'Hikari Yami'.

Sasuke whipped out his cell phone and dialed a phone number, one he knew well. It rang twice for someone picked it up.

"Hello, Hyuuga Sakura here" Said the feminine voice of Sasuke's oldest friend on the phone.

"Give the phone to Neji" Sasuke said to her. It wasn't a question but more of an order. Sakura blinked twice.

"Sasuke!? Are you actually calling us?!" She sounded bewildered on the other line.

"Just give the phone to Neji, Sakura" Sasuke said getting impatient. Sasuke heard muffled voices of Sakura on the other end. Then the deep voice of Neji filled his ears.

"Nice to see your actually engaging in the human world again Uchiha" Neji said, said Uchiha could practically see the smirk on his face.

"I found a person who you're going to love to meet, Hyuuga. Call the old group, because tonight, we're all going to Hikari Yami on me".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Short? I know, better then nothing though right? I think?

Oh well. JA NE!!


	4. Chapter 4

Next chapter. Ready, Steady, GO!

**Chapter 4**

**Meet the Gang**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Sasuke whipped out his cell phone and dialed a phone number, one he knew well. It rang twice before someone picked it up._

"_Hello, Hyuuga Sakura here" Said the feminine voice of Sasuke's oldest friend on the phone._

"_Give the phone to Neji" Sasuke said to her. It wasn't a question, but more of an order. Sakura blinked twice._

"_Sasuke!? Are you actually calling us?!" She sounded bewildered on the other line._

"_Just give the phone to Neji, Sakura" Sasuke said getting impatient. Sasuke heard muffled voices of Sakura on the other end. Then the deep voice of Neji filled his ears._

"_Nice to see your actually engaging in the human world again Uchiha" Neji said, said Uchiha could practically see the smirk on his face._

"_I found a person who you're going to love to meet, Hyuuga. Call the old group, because tonight, we're all going to Hikari Yami on me"._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Are you serious?" Neji asked after a few second of seconds of silence. Sasuke knew this kind of shocked him but he really didn't care at the moment. He needed to see if Naruko's 'twin' was really not just part of his imagination. "Who do you want us to meet?" Neji asked calmly.

"You can find out for yourself, just get you, and all every one else's ass's down to that café at 6:30 tonight" Sasuke said before flipping his cell closed.

As Sasuke arrived at the old school, he walked up to the front office; students were glancing at him with interest, and then hurrying off to their classes. Sasuke rolled his eyes at the young women chatting, whispering, and eyeing him. He sighed and opened the office door. A women behind the counter looked up as he walked in. Sasuke recognized her and inwardly groaned. One of his old teacher's; her name was Yuuhi Kurenai-sensei. Kurenai's face fell a bit, but then she smirked.

"Well, well, Uchiha Sasuke. I'd never thought I'd see the day that you would walk your sorry carcass back onto this campus again. And 'yeah' I still remember the trouble you, Hyuuga, and Uzumaki got into. By the way, we have posted most of your foolish stunts from the school papers back then in the bulletin board outside of the office window" Kurenai narrowed her eyes at him. Sasuke almost chuckled. He remembered when he, Neji, and Naruko would piss off the teachers like that.

"It's nice to see you too, Kurenai" Sasuke said with a smirk, "but I'm not here to piss you off, I'm here to enroll a kid in the school as a senior" Sasuke finished.

Kurenai walked over to a file cabinet and pulled out a few papers for Sasuke and a pen as well.

"So, who's enrolling in our proud school?" Kurenai asked as she handed the papers to the Uchiha. Sasuke looked up at her for a second and sighed. He hadn't thought of this so he said the first thing that came to mind.

"Uzumaki Naruto; Naruko's little brother" he said. He watched as his old sensei quirked an eyebrow.

"I didn't know she had a sibling" She said almost questioningly towards the raven.

"I heard about him in Naruko's will, she wanted me to be his guardian" He lied.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke finished filling out the paper work. Naruto was home-schooled by his grandparents, and was now an official Konoha high student. For his emergency numbers he put down his cell, Neji and Sakura's phone, then Hinata and Kiba's phone. He knew they wouldn't mind much. He had eyed the student uniform before leaving the office. He chuckled lightly.

He was three yards away from the office when he stopped a turned around to look at the bulletin board outside the office. It had a glass covering with a lock so kids couldn't get in. He saw another student standing looking at the school news paper clippings from way back when. Sasuke looked at them. His favorite one was a picture of Him and Naruko, sitting in Tsunade-sama's, the principles, convertible when they used a crane and put it on the gym roof. Sasuke had his hands on the wheel, and a pair of shades on, Naruko had her feet up on the dash board and she was smiling with her hands resting behind her head.

"I remember this" Sasuke said to no one in particular, the kid looked up at him;"I got suspended for a month after this happened" he said with a smirk and pointed to the clipping. The kid's mouth dropped.

"That was _you_ who put Tsunade-sama's car on the roof!?" he yelled slightly, Students stopped and looked. Sasuke saw people comparing the pictures. He looked at the other clippings.

"Oh this one was priceless, the boy in that picture is Hyuuga Neji" The raven said and pointed to a picture of Neji in Sakura's old school uniform. Neji was dressed in drag.

"That's a GUY!?" asked one of the girls behind Sasuke. Sasuke practically burst out laughing. "Yeah, Neji was a dumbass, he dressed in drag to see if he could seduce a substitute teacher, and it was hilarious. Two week suspension" He said then moved his finger to another article.

"Oh god, they put this one up?" The Uchiha slapped a hand over his face and continued, "We painted a picture on the cafeteria wall of Tsunade in a hooker outfit, then at lunch that same day we painted over the smut and painted her as a queen because it was her birthday" The pictures had both paintings of Tsunade, and the three of them were standing in front of it making piece signs.

"Yeah and it's still up there too, Uchiha" Said the amused voice of said blonde women behind him. He turned and smirked.

"Hey Tsunade" he said casually.

"Get of my campus, Uchiha. Before you and Naruko do something to degrade our school" She pointed to the parking lot. Sasuke's eyes darkened.

"The only way Naruko could 'disrupted school peace' is if she haunted the school. She's been dead for a year" Sasuke said with a hint of pain in his voice and all over his face. Tsunade's face fell and her mouth opened a bit.

"I'm sorry…" She trailed off.

"Her younger brother is being transferred here next Monday, Their alike in more ways than one. See ya around Tsunade-sama" Sasuke waved as he walked away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When he got home, it was almost three. He found the blond boy sitting on his couch in an old pair of Sasuke's jeans, which were at least two sizes too small for him and no shirt on. His hair was slightly wet indicating he had just taken a shower. He was watching TV with a bored expression on his face.

"Hey Naruto" Sasuke said as he walked through the front door. He noticed Naruto's body was slender, he had small curves around his waist and his chest was small, but looked a tad muscular. Sasuke then noticed a drop of water fall from his hair and onto his bare chest, where it then ran down his chest and soaked into the hem of the jeans. Sasuke nearly had a nose bleed.

"What's up? You look kind of flushed. Are you getting sick?" Naruto asked in a worried way as he put his wrist to Sasuke's forehead. Sasuke forced himself to stop; he took a deep, silent breath and forced himself to cool down. Naruto smiled at him warmly, and Sasuke's heart skipped a beat like it had last night.

"Tonight, we're going out to eat at a small café with some of my friends, your coming too. But we need to get you your own clothes first" Sasuke said looking down at the young blond and smirked. His pants were being held up by a belt, low around Naruto's hips. Then Sasuke smirked getting a dirty thought.

'Naruto is in my pants' he snickered to himself as he threw a shirt over to the blond.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'Note to self: don't go to the mall with Naruto. EVER.' Sasuke said to himself and rolled his eyes. Said blond was peeking in every window they passed by, even Hollister and Hot topic. They ended up getting three pairs of jeans, four pairs of boxers, and six random t-shirts. They even got him a pair of street shoes.

As they were finishing up their shopping escapade, Sasuke noticed a group of girls eyeing him and Naruto. Sasuke just watched as Naruto glanced at them and moved closer to Sasuke. Sasuke smirked at him.

"What, they're just girls, their probably your age" Sasuke said as he and Naruto kept of walking calmly through the mall. Naruto looked at him.

"Yeah, but they're watching us like dogs starring at a steak" Naruto said with a slight shiver. Sasuke chucked deeply at the blond.

"Look one of them is coming over to us" Sasuke said, Naruto looked to his other side and saw a teenage girl looking at him as she approach them. Naruto snapped his head back to Sasuke his eyes pleading.

"Do something!" he hissed begging as the girl came closer. Naruto jumped as an arm circled around his waist and a foreign hand entered his back pocket. Sasuke almost laughed when he saw Naruto's blush rising on his cheeks. Sasuke had moved the blond teen closer to him and slipped his hand into Naruto's back pocket like he used to do with Naruko sometimes. She would blush the same way. Sasuke tipped his head back to look at the girl over Naruto's spiky blond head. She had stopped walking when she saw Sasuke wrap his arm around the other boy. Sasuke sent her a smirk as he and Naruto walked away.

"You're welcome" Sasuke whispered into his ear as they left the mall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This is the place" Sasuke said getting out of the car and looking up at the small café, he looked around and saw no familiar cars. "We must be the first ones here. Come on" Sasuke walked into the small café like bar.

It was just how he remembered, the smell of snack foods like muffins, fries, chips, and cakes filled his nose as well as the smell of light alcohol. Sasuke looked, on instinct, at the bar table and saw Kakashi showing a new guy how to run the bar.

"Kakashi!" Sasuke said, he raised his voice. The silver haired man looked up; one of his eyes was covered by his low bang of white hair, and the lower half of his face was covered by a black mask. Kakashi looked up and dropped the glass hi was holding. It fell to the ground and shattered. The women serving others looked up to see what had happened.

"Naruko?" he asked his visible eye wide with shock and disbelief. Naruto smiled.

"No, but close. Uzumaki Naruto" he said as the other bar tender started to sweep up the broken glass. Kakashi's eye want back to normal and he smiled back, or at least Naruto think he smiled.

"Oi, Naruto go sit at the table over there. The booth three spaces to the right" Sasuke nodded over to the table. Naruto walked around the booths against the wall.

"The painted one?"

"Yeah"

Sasuke turned and walked over to Kakashi, "what'll it be, Sasuke?"

"Do you see Naruko in Naruto?" Sasuke hissed to Kakashi over the bar counter. Kakashi lazily looked up from Sasuke and over to the spiky blond boy sitting at the booth. He looked back at Sasuke.

"I could have sworn they were twins" Kakashi said as he moved away. Sasuke sighed and walked over to Naruto. He found the blond teen looking down at the table and all of its designs. He ran his finger tips lightly over the top. His cerulean eyes looked glassy, his pupils dilated.

"I have defiantly seen this before" He said as Sasuke sat down next to him in the comfy booth seats. Sasuke stared at the boy, slightly wide eyed.

"Sasuke?" Asked an unsure voice. Sasuke looked up to see Kiba and Sasuke standing there in front of them. Naruto looked up too, and smiled. Hinata's lavender eyes went wide with disbelief, Kiba's mouth hung open at the look of the teen.

"N-Naruko…?" Hinata stuttered slowly. Naruto gave an uneasy smile. And shook his head.

"No…NaruTO" he said. Sasuke cold tell he was starting to get annoyed by everyone calling him 'Naruko'. Sasuke cleared his throat.

"Hinata. Kiba. This is Uzumaki Naruto. Naruko's reincarnated self" Kiba blinked once or twice. And leaned over the table towards the raven.

"Are you taking some strange medication Sasuke? Cause if you are, we can have an intervention if you would like to get your crazy ideas out in the open" Kiba said bluntly as Hinata flopped into a chair and stared at the wall in shock at what her boyfriend just said.

Sasuke twitched, obviously pissed. And Naruto chuckled. Sasuke stood up and got right in Kiba's face. And Kiba, being an arrogant prick did not stand down as the raven haired cop got in his face.

"If you even think, about me taking any medication besides Advil. You might want to go and buy some pain reliever meds for yourself because my foot is going to go up your ass" Sasuke hissed. And Kiba smirked.

"Yup, he's not on medication. That's for sure" he said as he sat down next to Hinata and looked at Naruto. "So you're Naruto, Naruko's reincarnation?" He asked cocking an eyebrow. Naruto sighed and looked at Kiba strait in the eye.

"I woke up, in a cemetery, with a cloak on, and this ring on my finger" he said and he held up his hand. Sasuke never remembered to take it off the boy when he first found him. The beautiful silver ring with the sapphire jewel glinted in Kiba and Hinata's eyes. "Other than that, I knew my name and age. Everything before that is a complete blank" Kiba was silent, but Hinata recovered first.

"Well than, Konichiwa, I'm Hyuuga Hinata" Hinata said and bowed her head in respect. Naruto shook his hands defensively.

"Y-you don't have to bow to me" He said with a grin. Hinata smiled and giggled softly. Kiba held out his hand for Naruto to shake.

"Inuzuka Kiba" The brunette said. Naruto smirked and lifted his hand and gripped Kiba's. At that moment, a brunette women with her hair in two buns on the side of her head came around the corner of the booth.

"Rumor has it that Sasuke is back to earth again" She said and looked at the four sitting down. She locked gazes with Naruto and leapt back in shock. "Holy SHIT!!!" she yelled gaining attention from half the bar. "Naruko?!?".

"Why the hell is every one calling me Naruko?" Naruto asked no one in particular, then looked up at Tenten and Lee, whose head was poking around the corner of the booth.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto. Not Naruko, Naruto" he said. Tenten shook her head like there was a fly buzzing in her ear, and then she looked up and smiled at him, and smiled.

"Nice to meet you Naruto" She said, and sat down in the booth. Lee scooted in next to her and Shook Naruto's hand, grinning like the youthful weirdo he is.

It took all of three more minutes for the Hyuugas to arrive at the café.

"Alright who did you want us to…" He trailed off as his white eyes landed on Naruto. Naruto looked up at the man who was now staring at him.

"Sasuke…Is this some kind of sick joke?" he asked in a threatening tone, he narrowed his white eyes at the raven. Sakura came around the booth, and looked at the blonde, she blinked twice then smiled at him.

"You were about to call me Naruko weren't you?" he asked at Sakura and Neji, who was still staring questioningly at his guardian. Sakura was silent as was her husband.

"I was, but you have your differences, I can see them. But you look like you could be twins" Sakura said and slid in next to him on the other end of the booth. Naruto scooted closer to Sasuke to make room for them.

"Yeah except for the part that Naruto is almost eight years younger than us" Sasuke said looking at Neji.

"You're seventeen?" Tenten asked looking at Naruto. Naruto nodded.

"Well I'm Hyuuga Sakura, and this is my husband, Neji" Sakura said nodding towards her husband. Naruto looked right into Sakura's eyes.

"Okay, now I _know_ I've met you before Sakura" He said. The table went quiet almost instantly. "It's your hair…" he trailed off.

"_Naruko! Come on, were gonna be late for class" A young girl with pink hair said, she looked about, sixteen or seventeen. She grabbed His hand and dragged her off. Naruto saw familiar things, like trees, a teacher with long raven hair, and faces of students. _

'_Where have I seen all this?' he asked himself, as he started to run after Sakura who let go of his hand. All of a sudden, he crashed into someone and fell to the floor; he fell on top of them and looked at them. He came face to face with the familiar obsidian eyes of Sasuke._

"_Sasuke?" he asked. He noticed his voice was girly and higher than normal. She got up off Sasuke and helped him up off the ground. The bell rang, as they just stared at each other. "How do you know my name?"_

"_Naruto, Naruto… Naruto!"_

Naruto blinked a few times, a hand was waved in front of his face. He looked to see Neji's hand being withdrawn, Sakura had an eyebrow cocked and Sasuke put a wrist to his forehead.

"You just spaced out. You better not be getting sick, you start school next week" Sasuke said, Hinata glanced from one to the other, same with Tenten.

"You were at the school lately?" Lee asked tipping his head to the side as a waitress brought them drinks.

Sasuke smirked. "I was, and you'll never guess what they put in the glass bulletin board outside the office". Kiba was the first to speak.

"Oh god. Do we want to know?" He asked closing his eyes.

"They put up news paper articles from when were went to school there, It was all about Me, Neji, and Naruko, and all the shit we did back then" He chuckled.

"They have the one with Tsunade's car on the roof of the gym, When Neji dressed in drag, and when we painted Tsunade in the cafeteria. They even have our senior IDs pinned in there" He finished watching as his old friends laughed heartedly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So Naruto is now seeing flashes of his past life…sweet. Okay this one was six pages so be happy.

RVIEW!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey, Hey, hoo!!! What's up my Brothahs and Sistahs!!! Happy thanks giving, you dorks. I love you all. And to show how much I love you, I will give this chapter as a token of my love and thanks. Okay…

**Chapter 5**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Naruto blinked a few times, a hand was waved in front of his face. He looked to see Neji's hand being withdrawn, Sakura had an eyebrow cocked and Sasuke put a wrist to his forehead._

"_You just spaced out. You better not be getting sick, you start school next week" Sasuke said, Hinata glanced from one to the other, same with Tenten._

"_You were at the school lately?" Lee asked tipping his head to the side as a waitress brought them drinks._

_Sasuke smirked. "I was, and you'll never guess what they put in the glass bulletin board outside the office". Kiba was the first to speak._

"_Oh god. Do we want to know?" He asked closing his eyes._

"_They put up news paper articles from when were went to school there, It was all about Me, Neji, and Naruko, and all the shit we did back then" He chuckled._

"_They have the one with Tsunade's car on the roof of the gym, when Neji dressed in drag, and when we painted Tsunade in the cafeteria. They even have our senior IDs pinned in there" He finished watching as his old friends laughed heartedly._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At that second, an Ino came running in, pulling an out of breath Shikamaru with her.

"Sorry were late!! We just remembered five minutes ago that we were supposed to…be…" The blonde woman trailed off as she and her husband locked gazes with Naruto. Naruto looked back at the two, and blinked once or twice. Lee cleared his throat loudly to catch the attention of the couple standing in shock.

"Ino-chan, Shikamaru-kun, this is Uzumaki Naruto-kun, cousin of Naruko-chan" he said. Shikamaru nudged his wife and muttered 'troublesome' at her. Then he switched his gaze over to the blond boy. He nodded and shook his hand.

"Nara Shikamaru" He said and sat at the seat across from the Hyuugas, tugging his wife with him. Ino reached across the table to Naruto and shook his hand and smiled brightly, lifting the uncomfortable aura.

"I'm Nara Ino. And I'm going to excuse my husband for his rude behavior before-hand" She said.

"Troublesome woman" Shikamaru said bluntly and Ino hit him over the head.

Sasuke needed to talk to his old friends in private about a certain blond boy, who was sitting right next to him. "Naruto, go to my car and get my cell phone" he said and handed the keys to the blond boy. Naruto nodded and got out from the table and left. As soon as his blond head was out the door and into the parking lot, Sasuke snapped his head to his friends.

"Is it just me, or is Naruto so much like Naruko it freaks you out?" Sasuke said as he buried his head in his hands in exasperation. He felt a hand on his shoulder from his left, Sakura.

"Sasuke, I think we all saw Naruko here tonight" She said, when Sasuke looked up he saw her on the verge of tears, she missed her friend just as much a Sasuke missed his love.

"I know, this may sound like I'm on drugs but that doesn't matter. I think that Naruto might be the reincarnation of Naruko" he said, 'and bring on the disbelieving stares' he thought to himself. As if on cue at least half of them all looked at him funny. Then he sighed.

"Don't believe me ask the fox. Kyuubi ran right up to him and accepted him without so much as a bark. She defiantly saw Naruko" He continued, "I found him on Naruko's grave, he had _my_ class ring on, the one that was _buried_ with Naruko" he said, he was fighting back the lump in his throat. "Don't tell me I'm crazy, and_ don't _tell Naruto any of this" he said. Hinata nodded.

"As crazy-"Hinata started.

"And ludicrous" Neji put in. Hinata glanced sideways at him quickly before continuing.

"As crazy…as this sounds, I think your right, Sasuke-kun. You should try jogging Naruko's memory, in Naruto's mind; try memorable things and actions, and observe him" she said to him. Sasuke just stared for a second and nodded. Then Ino butted in.

"Blond boy at three o' clock" she said boardly. Sasuke stiffened.

"No way, Kurenai sucked as a teacher Tenten, what are you talking about? Asuma was the best" Neji said leaning across the table towards them all. Sakura caught on quickly.

"Are you stupid or something, Anko was the best sensei" Sakura said looking at her husband.

"Well, I thing Asuma was the best, but Anko was hilarious" Shikamaru said. Naruto came in at that moment and tossed the car keys at Sasuke, who caught them with ease.

"I couldn't find it" he said looking at the raven haired man. Sasuke then pulled it out of his pocket,

"I found it in my jacket soon after you left" Sasuke said and sighed, Naruto scooted in on his right and looked at them all.

"You are all wrong! Gai-sensei was the grandest there ever is and was!" he said getting over enthusiastic about there cover up. They all sweat dropped except him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke and Naruto were driving home. It was now 9:30. Sasuke stopped at a light, at a busy intersection, Naruto looked around. He stared at the middle of the intersection.

_He was looking out at the street from the side walk now. A little kid was chasing a ball out into the middle of the intersection. Naruto immediately looked farther up the street opposite of the setting sun. He saw a monstrous truck with big wheels come speeding down the road, too fast to stop quickly, and showed no signs of slowing down for the child. _

"_Sasuke! The boy!" He yelled and dashed out from the sidewalk and into the street. Horns honked, and the blood pounded in his ears as he leaped in front of the truck and pushed the boy to the curb. He whipped around quickly, only to see the blinding headlights of the truck, and hear the screeching of the tires on asphalt, he smelt the burning rubber, and could taste the smell of gasoline. Then he felt the searing pain of being hit milliseconds later. And he felt the blood seep out of the back of his head, and a voice yelling the familiar name 'Naruko'._

Naruto jerked up from the waking nightmare as he felt the car around him move and heard Sasuke's worried voice.

"Oi, NARUTO!!!" he yelled in the small car, making his voice seem louder. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Naruto jump, then start to tremble uncontrollably.

"Naruto, what-?"

"Is that how she died?" Naruto asked his voice quavering slightly, "Hit by a speeding truck…on that street…saving the life of that kid?" Naruto looked at Sasuke. They had now arrived at Sasuke's apartment and the raven had parked the car. All was silent for a few seconds. Then Sasuke looked up into Naruto's eyes, they were endless and void of emotion, but then again, from what Naruto had just seen, his eyes were exactly the same.

"Yes" Sasuke said "How did you know?" he asked slowly. Naruto took a deep breath.

"I just had a vision of it".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto sat on the couch next to Sasuke. It was now Friday, and Sasuke had been givin the day off from his patrols, so he was watching TV. Naruto sighed.

"Hey Sasuke?" the blue eyed boy said turning to his guardian. Sasuke glanced at him from the side and turned back to the TV.

"What?" he answered lazily.

"Did you know that this is a fanfic?" He said pointing to the person on the other side of the screen reading/watching everything they do. Sasuke looked out at the person and sighed.

"You didn't know that?"

"No I did, I just wanted to know if YOU did"

"Well I do, so get back to the script"

"Wait, isn't this in the script?" Naruto said and leaned over the couch arm rest to the stapled script on the table. He flipped through it and pointed at a few lines in the print. "Yeah right here".

"That isn't in my script" Sasuke said raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah, now is when you're supposed to say 'Did _YOU_ know that if people don't review, this fanfic will cease to update?'" Naruto said pointing at the print. Sasuke leaned over the blond and read the page quickly.

"Hmm, guess your right, Dobe. We'll just have to make up for this accident" Sasuke leaned over and captured the blond in a bruising kiss, slipping his tongue in a little before breaking it and going back to his TV program.

"You're an ass. I bet you did this on purpose" Naruto huffed with a noticeable blush staining his cheeks.

"If you people don't review" Sasuke started, "Then this fanfic will cease to update…and you will never get to see Naruto scream my name" Sasuke finished with a triumphant smirk at the speechless teen next to him.

"You _are_ an ass, Sasuke" Naruto finished and left the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You heard Naruto and Sasuke! REVIEW!!


	6. Chapter 6

He guys! I'm so sorry for that little skit with Sasuke and Naruto, I couldn't help myself, and I knew almost no one would pay attention if I wrote it at the bottom, so I had them perform an extra scene to alert you guys. Because fellow writers know, you're more likely to write faster when you have nice reviews to power you up. Reviews are like sugar for writers, you can't get enough of 'em and they make you happy as hell.

**IMPORTANT: If any of you writers want to borrow that little skit at the end of the last chapter for a review booster, be my guest! **

To the fic!!!!!!!

**Chapter 6**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_Oi, NARUTO!!!" he yelled in the small car, making his voice seem louder. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Naruto jump, then start to tremble uncontrollably._

"_Naruto, what-?"_

"_Is that how she died?" Naruto asked, his voice quavering slightly, "Hit by a speeding truck…on that street…saving the life of that kid?" Naruto looked at Sasuke. They had now arrived at Sasuke's apartment and the raven had parked the car. All was silent for a few seconds. Then Sasuke looked up into Naruto's eyes, they were endless and void of emotion, but then again, from what Naruto had just seen, his eyes were exactly the same._

"_Yes" Sasuke said "How did you know?" he asked slowly. Naruto took a deep breath._

"_I just had a vision of it"._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke's eyes widened slightly.

"A-a vision?" he asked, "What did you see?"

"I saw a kid…he was in the street…and a truck, speeding down the road…and I yelled your name on reflex I guess, and leapt out into traffic, to push the kid out of the way, and then…I was hit. And I saw you bending over me, as I faded away…" Naruto said as he was staring at nothing in particular; he had just replayed the entire scene in his head.

"H-have you seen any more of these fl-visions" he asked shakily, Naruto blinked then started to talk again.

"I was with Sakura, and she was wearing a school girl uniform, she looked my age, and she was calling me Naruko. We were running through the school grounds when I got separated from her and accidentally crashed into someone, when I looked up…It was you" Naruto said and turned to Sasuke, "after that I ran off to class after saying I was sorry".

He couldn't believe it. Naruto had just had a flash back of the time when Sasuke first laid eyes on Naruko. His jaw dropped. '_Is he going to have flashes of me and Naruko having sex!?_' Sasuke then thought it over, his suspicions were right, so far. Naruto was the reincarnate of Naruko.

Both men then made their way into their apartment. He didn't know about Sasuke, but Naruto knew he was tired as hell.

"I'm going to bed" he said and trudged into the bedroom, he slipped out of his shoes and pants and flopped down on the bed. In the other room, Naruto heard Sasuke turn on the TV. He smiled to himself and curled up in the warm comforters, inhaling the musky scent of the Uchiha, who was probably lazing on the couch right now. Naruto's smile widened. He didn't know why but every time he got close enough to smell Sasuke's unusual scent, he felt a warm feeling inside of him that he was positive he had smelled somewhere. It made him feel like he had a home. It was just so damned familiar. At times, Naruto lost himself in his thoughts about Sasuke.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke couldn't find any good TV shows worth staying awake for, so he just got himself a glass of ice water and stepped quietly to the room that he and Naruto, unofficially, shared now. He looked down at his blond, asleep in the bed with the covers thrown haphazardly over him. Sasuke just smirked and chuckled lightly at the adorable blond kid asleep in his bed. He picked up the edge of the covers and whipped them up once so they straitened out just a little bit. Then he climbed in bed next to him.

For a while, Sasuke just stared into the sleeping face of Naruto. Once, Sasuke almost called Him Naruko, It just goes to show how much they were alike. Sasuke let out a small smile and kissed Naruto's forehead tenderly. Naruto shifted lightly in his sleep, and mumbled lightly.

"At waj fun…Sasuke-kun…hmm…" ((A/N – Naruto said "That was fun, Sasuke-kun, hmm" in his sleep))

'_Is he dreaming about me?' _ Sasuke asked himself as he laid his head back down and closed his eyes, thinking of the blond next to him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was sitting in a nice convertible car. It was red and old fashioned and probably expensive. He was laughing and looking out in front of him the see the top of some school roofs. Then the thought struck him.

What the hell was he doing in a car on the school roof top?

He looked to his left and saw the young Sasuke again. Sasuke was wearing shades and was laughing at a woman who was down on the ground yelling at them incoherently. Naruto laughed and noticed, yet again, that his voice was feminine. He just decided to relax, so he put his feet up on the dash board and rested his hands behind his head.

He looked at Sasuke and saw his hands on the wheel and looking at her. She looked back at him and he leaned over and kissed her full on the lips.

"My partner in crime" Sasuke said with a cocky smirk, or maybe it was a grin, she couldn't tell because of the sun glasses hiding his eyes. Naruto smiled at the name.

"Partner in crime, huh?" She cocked an eyebrow and put her feet back on the dash board. A women with long blond hair and sparkly baby blue eyes ran through the door than most likely led to the roof of the building they were on.

She ran in front of them and held up a camera to her eyes.

"Geez you guys, you're going to be famous. Smile for the paper!!" she yelled happily Sasuke place his hands back on the wheel and Naruto slid his hands behind his head leisurely. She smiled as Sasuke smirked. When the camera clicked she got at a different angel.

"One more!!" She said with a huge smile.

"Damnit Ino, NO!!" Sasuke yelled at her and glared. Naruto looked at him and nudged him as Ino brought the camera to her eyes again. Naruto held his hand out in front of him with a peace sign and slung her other arm around Sasuke. She heard him sigh and stick out his hand in a peace sign then wrap his arm around her waist.

"Cheese!" Ino said as the picture snapped again. Naruto laughed.

"That was fun, Sasuke-kun, hmm?" and smiled at him. And he smiled back. Then he ran a hand behind her neck and pulled her close. They touched lips and started to kiss. She got a little braver and licked his lips, asking for tongue. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and started to massage hers with his. Ino was taking pictures, nosey pig. Naruto felt his hand travel up her thy and was really turned on, but when his fingers touched the lining on her panties through her skirt, she gasped. And opened her eyes, only to see the sealing of Sasuke's bedroom.

It was all a dream.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! Naruto is getting into the intimate visions of his past life! I feel so EVIL!!!!! Also, people, I can not write lemons, but I can write limes!! Keep your sunny side up!


	7. Chapter 7

And a new chapter!!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_Damnit Ino, NO!!" Sasuke yelled at her and glared. Naruto looked at him and nudged him as Ino brought the camera to her eyes again. Naruto held his hand out in front of him with a peace sign and slung her other arm around Sasuke. She heard him sigh and stick out his hand in a peace sign then wrap his arm around her waist._

"_Cheese!" Ino said as the picture snapped again. Naruto laughed._

"_That was fun, Sasuke-kun, hmm?" and smiled at him. And he smiled back. Then he ran a hand behind her neck and pulled her close. They touched lips and started to kiss. She got a little braver and licked his lips, asking for tongue. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and started to massage hers with his. Ino was taking pictures, nosey pig. Naruto felt his hand travel up her thy and was really turned on, but when his fingers touched the lining on her panties through her skirt, she gasped. And opened her eyes, only to see the sealing of Sasuke's bedroom._

_It was all a dream._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

For the next few days after the dream, Naruto tried his best to avoid Sasuke. But because of the little itty bitty detail that Sasuke was his 'guardian'. He could not avoid him unless he locked himself in Sasuke's bedroom. And so Naruto settled for just avoiding eye contact with the Uchiha.

Ever since that dream, Naruto has noticed that Sasuke was pretty good looking.

'_Okay, he is extremely good looking'_ Naruto said to himself, as he spied on Sasuke who was looking for something in the fridge. The raven had just gotten out of the shower, so he had a towel around his waist and his hair was still wet. His conscience drooled at the sight.

Sasuke had to work today, so he had to be at his boss's office by eight; which was when Naruto's school started so it all worked out time wise.

"Naruto get ready! It's your first day of school and there is no way in HELL you are gonna be late" Sasuke yelled at him as Naruto scurried back into the bedroom to get on his school uniform, which they got in the mail yesterday.

At twenty minutes to eight, Sasuke pulled up to the side of the school and let Naruto get out. Before the blond boy shut the door to the car, Sasuke yelled to him.

"Oi, if any teacher, at all, asks you if you know Naruko, tell them you are her younger brother. Got that?" he asked Naruto who seemed to be staring at a spot over his shoulder.

Sasuke had noticed that lately, that Naruto has been avoiding his gaze and he noticed that it started happening after the night when Naruto mumbled the ravens name in his sleep.

"Yeah, okay" Naruto said and shut the car door. He watched as Sasuke drove away, then turned, took a deep breath, and walked into the school.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke sighed as he walked into his apartment. 'Slow day' he said to himself as he dropped his jacket on the couch and walked into the kitchen.

"Naru-" Sasuke stopped mid sentence; what he saw before him made his heart stop. He Saw Naruto leaning over the sink, his back to him. He was washing dishes. The light from the window in front of him was shining in; the counter on both sides of him was illuminated by the setting sun. But it wasn't Naruto himself that made his heart skip a beat; it was what was beside him.

Sitting on the counter was a beautiful girl, with long blonde hair with tanned skin and three whisker marks on each cheek. Her bright blue eyes staring into his with love, caring…And sorrow. The Translucent figure of Uzumaki Naruko.

She was wearing a simple white silk dress, which reached her thighs as she sat cross-legged on the counter top. She had large feathery white wings folded behind her. She was smiling yet her eyes held sadness, and hopefulness.

Sasuke stared wide eyed at her. He came out of his stupor when Naruto dropped a glass in the sink and made a lot of noise. Naruto swore to himself.

"Naruko" Sasuke said. Naruto turned around at the voice.

"Hey Sasuke" Naruto said. Sasuke glanced at the blond boy, and then switched his gaze back to the translucent figure of Naruko. She smiled at him and mouthed, 'I love you'. Sasuke blinked, and the angle was gone.

"Hey Sasuke, are you all right?" Naruto asked him. Sasuke turned his gaze from the counter top to the boy in front of him. The blond boy was looking at him with worried eyes. It was then Sasuke felt a warm tear stroll down his cheek. He was crying.

"I'm fine" The raven said coldly and turned away from Naruto. Then He felt a hand on his shoulder.

"No you're not fine" Naruto said, "What happened?" He asked again.

There was silence in the kitchen. The only thing that could be heard was the ticking of the clock and the sound of Kyuubi walking down the hall. A few seconds later, Sasuke let out a wavering breath.

"I just saw Naruko…sitting on the counter next to you…while you were over the sink" Sasuke said, his hand was covering his face; Naruto could barely make out what he was saying.

Sasuke suddenly felt something warm on his back and two arms snake around his waist, holding him to the spot, between the door way of the kitchen and living room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was two weeks later; Sasuke had come home from his patrols to find more than one pair of voices in his house. Sasuke walked across the living room and walked into the kitchen. He found Naruto and three other kids, all still in their school uniforms, seated around the table.

"Hey, Sasuke!" Naruto greeted and smiled at him, "These are my school friends, Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara. I invited them over, hope its okay" He said and scratched the back of his neck. Sasuke swept his gaze over the unfamiliar people in his kitchen. There was a blonde girl, a brunette boy, and a red headed boy. They all had green eyes but the red head had much brighter eyes than the others whose eyes were deep sea green.

"This is Temari, she sits in front of me in zero period" Naruto said, indicating to the blonde girl. Her hair was up in four pony-tails in the back of her head. She had ear rings on that had little fans on the end.

"This is Kankuro, his locker is next to mine" Kankuro had messy brunette hair. He was a big guy with a narrowed gaze.

"And this is Gaara; he sits next to me in third period". Gaara's fiery red hair defiantly stood out, he had on thick black eye liner and a glare.

"They're siblings" Naruto added, "Oh yeah, and this is Sasuke, he's my guardian" He said. Sasuke nodded and walked over the fridge, opened it, and grabbed a soda.

"Don't burn down my house, Naruto" he said and left the room. As soon as he got into the living room, the phone rang. He picked it up.

"Hello?" He asked.

"OH MY GOD, SASUKE!!!!!!" Screamed the voice of Sakura.

"Sakura, what's wrong?!" He asked, from what he could tell, Sakura was crying.

"It Neji, h-he's in the ho-hospital, there was a-an accident, please, come here…" Sakura sounded stressed out and he could tell she was freaking.

"Sakura, where are you?" he asked as calmly as he could.

"At the hospital. Tenten and Hinata are here, but the others are stuck in traffic or work. Please come to the hospital!!!"

"I will, I will. Sakura, calm down, I'll be there as quick as I can, okay, Bye" He said

"Bye" She said and Sasuke hung up the phone. He turned around and saw Naruto in the kitchen door way.

"What happened?" He asked, his eyes wide. Sasuke could see his friends behind him in the kitchen.

"Neji's in the hospital, send your friends home, and get in the car" He said and swiftly walked into the bed room, he took off his work uniform and quickly changed into jeans and a t-shirt. No shoes. When he got back to the living room, Naruto had Sasuke's wallet and car keys in his hands.

"Let's go" he said. Sasuke nodded and the two of them ran out the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sakura!" Sasuke yelled as he caught sight of her pink head. They had arrived at the hospital and ran in, about five seconds later they had found Tenten, Hinata, Kiba, and Sakura sitting in the waiting room. Sasuke ran over to her and started asking questions.

On the ride over, Naruto noticed that Sasuke looked so…scared. He was running a hand through is hair in frustration and anxiety at red lights, and he was a tad disoriented while driving. Then Naruto remembered that Sasuke's lover died in a car accident. _'He must not want to loose someone again'_. He thought as he watched Sasuke run down the hall to Neji's room.

He looked to Sakura after he had seen Sasuke disappear into a door down the long hallway. Kiba was pacing, Tenten was wringing the hem of her shirt, and Hinata was comforting Sakura, Who were sitting next to him. He turned to Sakura and smiled reassuringly.

"He'll be alright" He said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke rushed down the hallway of the hospital till he found Neji's room. He opened the door quietly and shut it behind him. He walked over to the bed. Neji was covered in bandages; he had one on his head, and a few on his collar bone, arms, and leg. His other leg was in a cast. In short, he was pretty beat up. Sasuke sat on the couch and watched him sleep. A doctor came in about five minutes later.

"I-Is he gonna live?" Sasuke said shakily, he was eyeing the bandage around Neji's head.

The doctor smiled at him, "He's gonna be okay, but the cast has to stay on for three months".

Sasuke relaxed in his seat and sighed thankfully "Good, I don't want another loved one of mine to die in an accident" He said as the doctor injected morphine into Neji's upper arm, and left the room.

Sasuke walked over to Neji's bed and smirked at him. "Don't you dare die on me. I'd have to kill you if you left us, Neji. Naruko's not ready to see you yet" He mumbled the last part as he walked to the door. He turned around one last time to look at his friend. And something amazing happened.

The light from the window flooded in as the clouds parted. As the sunlight hit the floor, the translucent Naruko angel appeared. She was wearing, yet again, the white dress, and he wings her at her sides. She looked at Sasuke and smiled; she waved at him a little, and then looked back to Neji. She bent down and whispered something in his ear, and kissed his forehead, when she stood up again, the clouds shifted back into position, leaving the room feeling rather gray. Then Neji's eyes slowly opened.

"S-Sasuke?" he asked. Sasuke walked swiftly over to his bed and bent down to his level. Neji looked over at him and whispered.

"Naruko. Naruko t-told me to g-go back" He said and smiled at him. "She's watching over us" Neji said. Sasuke stood up, his eyes were watering again.

"You should rest, go back to sleep" Sasuke said as he looked at Neji. Neji chuckled lightly.

"Could you send Sakura in?" he asked in a whispery voice. Sasuke nodded and left the room.

He walked down the hallway and into the waiting room, he found that almost everyone was there except Lee and Ino. Almost everyone stood up as he entered the room. Sakura ran to him.

"How is he?" She asked fervently.

"He's fine, he wanted me to tell you to see him; he's awake now" He said, and Sakura bolted down the hallway.

He turned to the others, all of them had questioning faces on "He's gonna live, Naruko told him to come back" He said and he told the story to his friends.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well here's your chapter!!


	8. Chapter 8

I hope to end this soon. I need a longer break.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_S-Sasuke?" he asked. Sasuke walked swiftly over to his bed and bent down to his level. Neji looked over at him and whispered._

"_Naruko. Naruko t-told me to g-go back" He said and smiled at him. "She's watching over us" Neji said. Sasuke stood up, his eyes were watering again._

"_You should rest, go back to sleep" Sasuke said as he looked at Neji. Neji chuckled lightly._

"_Could you send Sakura in?" he asked in a whispery voice. Sasuke nodded and left the room._

_He walked down the hallway and into the waiting room; he found that almost everyone was there except Lee and Ino. Almost everyone stood up as he entered the room. Sakura ran to him._

"_How is he?" She asked fervently._

"_He's fine, he wanted me to tell you to see him; he's awake now" He said, and Sakura bolted down the hallway._

_He turned to the others, all of them had questioning faces on "He's gonna live, Naruko told him to come back" He said and he told the story to his friends._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After spending the night at the hospital. Sasuke was told that Neji would be on his feet by next week. So Naruto and Sasuke went home.

The next few days after that, Sakura was constantly updating the two of them about Neji and his condition. And for the next few weeks, Naruto seemed to be remembering a lot about his past-form. Sasuke suspected that he was seeing flashes of him and Naruko having sex, because every time their skin would touch or every time their eyes would meet, Naruto would blush like a school girl. It made Sasuke smirk.

'That's adorable' Sasuke thought then sighed lovingly…out loud; unfortunately for him, Naruto caught it and the silence became awkward. 'Crap' Sasuke thought as his blond boy walked out of the room. 'Wait, when did I start calling him '_mine?_' he thought and blinked. Then he sighed again in self confession.

'Well, I guess it was bound to happen, I've fallen for an Uzumaki…_again_' he flopped down in a chair by the kitchen table, when a red blinking light caught his eye, he looked closer and realized that he had a message waiting for him on the machine. He heaved himself up and pressed the play button as he leaned on the wall as the message played.

"Hey Sasuke, it's Sakura, we just wanted to remind you, it's Wednesday! so we'll be eating at Hikari ken Yami. 6:30 okay? Bye you two!!" She said the entire message like she was his mother, or on too much caffeine.

"Lay off the coffee Sakura" he said to himself as the message deleted itself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was late by the time Sasuke decided it was time to head home. It was at least nine; the night club across the street opened an hour ago and teenagers were all over the place.

"Oi Naruto let's going before traffic from the night club gets worse" he said as he got up from his seat. Naruto fallowed in suite as they bid their friends good bye.

Naruto and Sasuke walked out of the café and the music from across the street got somehow three times louder. Naruto looked at the club with interest. Sasuke remembered the time he saw Naruko dancing their. When they were young. Sasuke turned away so he could go to his car, but as soon as he turned, he almost ran into a teenaged girl.

She had on a white tank-top that was cut way too low for her age, she looked about sixteen. She had long black hair and purple eyes. She was also wearing a pair of dark jeans that looked too small on her. She had on thick eye-liner and bright red lip gloss. She smiled up at him.

Seduction.

Sasuke crossed his arms arrogantly and stared down at her with a half glare.

"Can I help you with something?" he asked, she laced her hands together in front of her making her breasts stick out more.

"Yes, actually. A dance. A drink. A little skin" She whispered the last part as she pressed herself up against his arm. Sasuke was disgusted but he didn't show it. Instead he pushed the girl off.

"I'm sorry, but I'm-"

"Taken" said a voice, cutting him off. Sasuke looked over to the voice and saw a pissed of Naruto standing about seven feet away. He stalked up to Sasuke and the girl and pushed the girl aside as Naruto took her spot and wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck and placing one of his legs between Sasuke's. He through the sixteen year old slut a glare that said 'Get-away-or-you-will-die-very-slowly'.

Sasuke took control, no way he was gonna be this blond boy's uke. He placed his hand under Naruto's chin and jerked it towards his face, and kissed him right on the lips. He felt Naruto go ridged then relax as Sasuke's tongue licked his lips. Naruto didn't comply so Sasuke did what was necessary for some tongue. He grabbed Naruto's ass. This caused Naruto to gasp. And to gasp you must open your mouth. And so, Sasuke's tongue invaded Naruto's.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke woke up to the blasted sun in his eyes. He grumbled and turned over only to come face to face with a blond mess in his face. He recoiled and looked and saw Naruto laying there. In his bed. With no cloths on.

This has been, an 'oh shit' moment.

Brought to you by: Sasuke's hormones

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Never…again…"Naruto growled as he came into the kitchen. He had a scary look on his face that was like 'Bitch-I'm-gonna-castrate-you-right-now' Sasuke smirked.

"Love you too" he said as he sat back with the phone in his hand.

"Yes I'd like to inform you that Mr. Uzumaki Naruto is sick today. Yes he will be out all day. Thanks" he said and put down the phone and stretched then walked into the living room and flopped on the couch.

"It appears your sick. Go to bed" The raven said as he turned on the TV and started to flip channels.

"Fucker" he mumbled as he walked down the hall and into the bathroom to shower. Before he closed the door, Sasuke called out to him.

"Oi Naruto!" He said and looked at him from down the hall. The blond stuck his head out.

"What?!" he yelled back crankily.

"Nice sex hair" he said. Naruto's eyes widened and he shut the bathroom door and turned on the shower. Naruto leaned against the wall, his eyes wide, and his breathing deep. He was having a premonition.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_What do you want Naruko?" he growled at the women, whom he knew was grinning at his morning antics._

"_Nice sex-hair" she said. He rolled over and stared at his beauty. Her lustrous sapphire eyes were the first thing that his eyes caught, then to her white, toothy smile, then the proximity of their gazes; she was literally three inches from his face. He instantly switched into offence in their battle of sarcasm that they were now holding._

"_Seeing as we didn't have sex last night, there's no way I'd have sex hair" he said with a smirk. He knew she would loose interest in the next minute or so, so he just went with it._

"_You can't take a joke, can you?" she asked getting up from her crouched position from the bed and walking across the room to the bathroom, most likely to shower._

"_Hey Naru-chan", Sasuke said silkily. When she turned her head to look at him, he gave her a very seductive look, "Nice sex-hair" he said with half lidded eyes, and to put the cherry on the sundae, and he licked his lips slowly._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry you guys. If this chapter is BLECH!!! With a capital 'B', please don't say anything. I had like no sleep last night, and I was only home for a grand total of two hours on the weekend. So if my writing is sluggish then don't say anything. I know it isn't my best. But it's about time, and so far, I have none of that.


	9. Chapter 9

God, I'm getting board with this story. I'm hoping to end it in this chapter. I know most of you are probably like, what the hell, but oh well. I'm just ready to be finished with this.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oi Naruto!" He said and looked at him from down the hall. The blond stuck his head out.

"What?!" he yelled back crankily.

"Nice sex hair" he said. Naruto's eyes widened and he shut the bathroom door and turned on the shower. Naruto leaned against the wall, his eyes wide, and his breathing deep. He was having a premonition.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Naruto got out of the shower, He walked into the bedroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. Sasuke was waiting for him. He was wearing dark clothes. The blond eyed his attire and cocked an eyebrow. Sasuke threw some clothes the same shade at Naruto, who caught it easily.

"What are these for?" Naruto asked and examined the black slacks and button up shirt. Sasuke looked at the blond boy and answered.

"Were going to Naruko's grave" He said. Naruto involuntarily swallowed and nodded, he walked into the bedroom and changed. He found Sasuke standing in the exact same place he was when Naruto went to change. Sasuke looked up and Naruto nodded, then they walked to the door.

The ride to the cemetery was short and silent. Naruto was nervous even though he knew he shouldn't be…no. There was no _reason_ to be. He just was. He kept glancing over at Sasuke who seemed to be fixed on driving. Naruto sighed audibly as they pulled into the cemetery. They walked up the hill to Naruko's grave. Naruto was trying his hardest not to show his anxiety. He felt as if, he could feel the presence, the energy of something. He just shook it off as they approached the grave stone.

"Naruko…" Sasuke murmured. Naruto bent down to the grave and read the stone.

_Here lies_

_Uzumaki-Uchiha Naruko_

_Loving friend and fiancé_

_Rest in Peace_

In the middle of the stone, a color picture of a smiling woman with her long blonde hair in two high pony tails and three whisker marks on her cheeks, grinned up at them. Her bright blue eyes alive with happiness.

Naruto reached down and ran his fingers over the picture of the person people say he looks so much like. At that second a voice spoke to him.

"Don't be afraid of the future, I will protect you. For both of us, and for Sasuke. Remember, I will be with you"

The voice was breathily soft. Like someone whispering, or murmuring in his ear. Naruto stood back up and faced Sasuke. Sasuke looked at Naruto with love and sadness in his eyes. Sasuke faced the grave once more and dropped a single white carnation on the stone. Then walked away, Naruto fallowing him silently.

The ride home was silent as before, but Naruto couldn't take the silence.

"Naruko wouldn't want you to be sad" Naruto said and looked strait into Sasuke's eyes. Sasuke glanced at him before looking back to the road.

"I know" the raven sighed "I just miss her" He said as he pulled into the parking lot of the apartment complex. Naruto thought for a second.

"Hey Sasuke!" Naruto said getting all happy, Sasuke smirked at his antics.

"What?" He asked knowing the blond would bug him to no end if he didn't.

"Let's go on a date tonight!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Why are we doing this again?" Sasuke asked, as him and Naruto walked down the street to go eat at their favorite restaurant. Naruto grinned.

"Because someone told me lately to not be afraid of the future. And I think its time we went on our first official date" Naruto said putting his arms behind his head and grinned. Sasuke smirked and slipped his hands into his pocks.

"You're such an idiot, Naruto" Sasuke said with a smirk and Naruto grinned. Something in the corner of Naruto's eye caught his attention; it was a ball rolling into the street. Naruto watched as a little kid dashed out into the street to retrieve the ball. Naruto's eyes reflexively turned to the oncoming cars and saw a huge truck coming around the corner.

"Oh my god…" Naruto gasped his eyes wide as images sped through his mind. Without thinking he too dashed off the curb as fast as his legs could carry him. He heard the blood pounding in his ears, and someone yelling his name. He saw the car come closer and closer to the little kid. Naruto lunged out to the child and wrapped his arms around him. Naruto waited for the searing pain of the truck to come. He heard the trucks brakes screech. Then he felt someone push him out of the way. Naruto fell with a thud onto the opposite side walk, the kid still wrapped around him.

"I told you not to be afraid of the future, didn't I?" Said a happy voice. Naruto opened his eyes and came face to face with a smiling Naruko, her hair in high pigtails and wearing a lacy, white dress. He gasped, and fainted from the shock of the truck and of the blonde girl before him. Naruko giggled. She turned around and came face to face with Sasuke. His eyes were wide and he was panting.

"Take good care of him, Sasuke-kun!! I love you, but now, you need to move on. Naruto is waiting for you here. And I am waiting for you on the other side" Naruko said sadly, "Take care, Sasuke-kun" Naruko finished. Sasuke saw her walk away; no one else seemed to notice. Then she turned back to him.

"Oh! And Sasuke-kun. You didn't break your vow. Naruto's a man" Sasuke blinked and Naruko was gone.

"_With this ring, I promise, never to fall in love with any other women"_

He saw Naruto coming back to consciousness on the side walk, the kid was shaking in fear next to Naruto and what looked like his mother. Sasuke knelt known next to Naruto and smiled.

"Naruto, you really are an idiot. But you know what, you're_ my_ idiot" The Sasuke bent down and kissed the blond teen on the lips. About a half hour later Naruto and Sasuke were sitting in the hospital. Naruto had broken a foot when Naruko had pushed him out of the way. Sasuke smiled.

"I've decided to look to the future, Sasuke" Naruto said with a grin. Sasuke looked at him and smiled, "And I see _you_ in that future", Naruto added.

"And I see you in mine" Sasuke said with a rare smile. They both looked out the window and saw a cloud that looked just like Naruko, grinning at both of them.

Fin

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I'm finished. This is completely done and I am proud. Thank you for your support. Please review!


End file.
